Amor? ¿Que es eso? ¿Se come?
by hikariandkurayami
Summary: Sakura es una chica que en este momento no cree en el amor, pero él volverá de nuevo para complicar su vida. Aguarden ¿que tiene que ver el pasado de ambos aquí? ¿Acaso ya se conocían? -No existen las coincidencias solo lo inevitable...-/- ¡Lo sabia! pero ¿Por que has vuelto?...-/-Te amo...- (Si, cambio de summary. Pasen lean y déjenme un REVIEW con sus opiniones :) )
1. Chapter 1

**Amor?**

**¿Que es eso?¿Se come?**

CAP 1

Sakura P.O.V

Hola yo me llamo Sakura Kinomoto tengo catorce años y vivo en Japón, en tomoeda para ser mas específicos, vivo con mi padre y con mi hermano ¿mi madre? ah ella murió cuando yo era muy pequeña pero bueno intento no pensar mucho en eso.

-buenos días!-saludo yo como siempre claro que hoy con menos energía que de costumbre.

-vaya por que con tan poca energía monstro – y ahí esta les presento a mi _queridísimo_ hermano toya kinomoto un joven de 19 años moreno de cabello café sumamente oscuro y alto sus ojos también son cafes oscuros, siempre me dice monstruo creo que ya me acostumbre pero me encanta discutir con el.

-pues no es razón suficiente con que hoy sea lunes- si, yo odio los lunes los aborrezco profundamente-Y NO ME DIGAS MONSTRUO!- ven ahí esta me encanta gritarle aunque sea por cualquier tontería, pero me acabo de dar cuenta de un detalle… -oye y papá?.

-que no lo recuerdas monstruo salió de viaje ayer por la noche – oh si es cierto se me olvidaba mi padre es arqueólogo así que normalmente sale a expediciones o cosas por el estilo –por cierto…- salgo de mi ensimismamiento cuando el habla y lo ínsito con la mirada a continuar no entiendo porque pero el de repente suspira-se te va a hacer tarde monstruo.

Yo miro el reloj y me doy cuenta de lo tarde que es así que agarro mi portafolios y salgo corriendo de la casa no sin que antes mi hermano me de el almuerzo y me grité como de costumbre –esta noche no voy a estar en casa!.

Yo respondo con un despreocupado –aja como tu digas – y corrí lo mas rápido que pude hasta el instituto Seijo donde como es costumbre mi prima y mejor amiga Tomoyo Daidouji una chica alta de cabello azabache y ojos amatista, me esta esperando, bueno ella y su novio Eriol Hiragisawa un chico alto guapo para que negarlo de unos ojos enigmáticos color zafiro que eran cubiertos por unas gafas redondas y cabello negro-azulado, ellos derraman miel por eso normalmente no estoy mucho tiempo con ellos

-buenos días Tomoyo, Eriol – salude yo como de costumbre

-buenos días saku- me saludo mi prima

-buenos días querida sakura – me saludo Eriol el cual es mitad japonés mitad ingles así que sus costumbres son un poco diferentes

-uf logre llegar a tiempo – dije yo y mi prima solo su risa que a veces me helaba la sangre y me dijo:

-así parece…- iba a seguir hablando pero el timbre la interrumpió

-bueno supongo que debemos ir a clase –esta vez hablo Eriol y hay me di cuenta de que si no corria me iba a quedar como dicen por ahí, de violinista puede que yo sea a veces despistada e inocente pero no soy tonta así que fui rápida y dije.

-tomoyo yo me voy adelantando- y salí a correr claro que no sin antes escuchar a mi amiga decir.

-ok sakura te veo en el salón-

Al llegar a mi salón me encontré con tres rostros sonrientes

-buenos días Rika, Naoko, Chijaru- ellas son mis amigas hemos estado juntas desde la primaria

-hola saku- Rika Sasaki una chica alta de mi edad con el cabello hasta los hombros de un color castaño bastante oscuro, tiene el cabello como ondulado y tiene los ojos del mismo color de su cabello casi vino tinto

-buenos días sak como estas?- esa fue Chijaru Mihara una chica de estatura media siempre con su peinado de dos coletas que le llegan hasta los hombros _(siempre me he preguntado como será verla con el cabello suelto) _y ojos color café claro también de mi edad

-hola sakura parece que hoy llegaste a tiempo- y ella es Naoko Yanagisawa una chica de estatura media con el cabello de color café claro ojos de igual color cubiertos por unas gafas redondas su cabello era completamente liso y le llegaba hasta por de bajo de la barbilla

-así parece Naoko pero y ¿el maestro?-al pronunciar esa frase de repente Rika se puso roja de repente y yo no lo entendí en eso escuche una risita detrás mio me gire para ver a mi prima sonriendo antes de contestarme

-el profesor no pudo venir hoy por que se enfermo ¿cierto Rika?-fue mi imaginación o fue malicia lo que se calco en cada una de las palabras de mi prima

-S-si- ¿Rika tartamudeando? Ok ¿de que me perdí? Y otra vez la risa de Tomoyo aagghh como detesto a veces su risa pero bueno será mejor no pensar en eso

Las horas de clase pasaron normal hasta la hora del almuerzo y como no quería ver a Tomoyo y a Eriol derramando miel pues fui y me senté bajo la sombra de un árbol y como era de costumbre me puse mis audífonos, y me puse a escuchar música perdiéndome en mis pensamientos

(la canción se llama mi otra mitad de mente en blanco)

Ya formas parte de mi vida y no quiero perderte  
vamos amarnos mas allá de la muerte

_(amor? ¿Qué será eso? ¿Qué se sentirá?) _Así continúe vagando en mis pensamientos mientras la tonada seguía.

quédate aquí nunca te alejes  
te amo demasiado gracias por estos dos meses  
son pocos pero juro que los mejores  
estaré aquí cuando sufras cuando rías cuando llores  
eres un ángel que dios me ha mandado  
soy el hombres mas feliz y eso es por que estas a mi lado  
tu eres genial la niña mas perfecta  
eso es lo que eres para mi lo se por qué me lo demuestras  
tu me cambiaste de una forma distinta  
escribiré por ti hasta que se me acabe la tinta  
hermosa te amo nunca lo dudes  
quiero bajarte el cielo llevarte hasta las nubes  
esa mirada y esa sonrisa  
me enamoran mas y mas tenerte me tranquiliza  
tu voz es dulce y angelical

_(¿Algún día sentiré eso?)_ Eran las preguntas que se formaban en mi mente

Tu eres la cosa mas hermosa que nunca podre explicar  
y es que no puedo entender no puedo comprender  
por que estoy tan enamorado solo de ti mujer  
solo de ti por que tu completas mi vida tu eres mi otra mitad  
mi otro yo lo que quería  
y ese no puedo entender no puedo comprender por que estoy  
tan enamorado de ti mujer  
de ti y de nadie mas te lo digo en 5 palabras siempre  
te voy amar

El timbre sonó sacándome de mis pensamientos así que me quite los audífonos y me encamine de nuevo al salón

El resto del día trascurrió normal claro que si hubiera sabido lo que pasaría al llegar a casa hubiera deseado que este día fuera mas largo si mucho mas largo

_**Continuara**_

**Notas de la autora:**

**Hola! Como están? Bueno este es el primer cap de mi ''historia'' (o intento de ella) Así que díganme que piensan que les parece déjenme su review y sus opiniones todas son bien recibidas se aceptan criticas constructivas y pues destructivas también, pero bueno a los que ya hayan leído este capitulo tuve que eliminar mi historia ya que fanfiction me estaba estresando un poco así que lo lamento, y pues debo re-subir mi historia **

**Nos vemos en la próxima **

**Se despide sele-chan una neko escritora**


	2. conociendote o encontrandote

**Konishiwa! ¿Como les va? Yo aquí les traigo el segundo capitulo de mi historia espero les guste y recuerden los personajes de SCC no me pertenece le pertenecen a las CLAMP, yo solo me dedico a crear una historia con esas bases bueno sin mas que decir nos leemos abajo.**

**Para que me entiendan mejor :  
Les pensamientos van air asi **_(pensamientos)  
_**El habla normal: ** -habla-  
**La conciencia:**_** /conciencia/  
**_**y lo que se me da por decir: **_**(N/A)  
**_**algunas acciones que no puedo incluir en texto : **#acción#  
**y los cambios de escena :** _*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
__**este capitulo va a tener titulo e anterior no o tenia ya que era algo así como un prologo raro bueno para no aburrirlos **_**sin mas preámbulos :**

**Amor?**

**¿Qué es eso? ¿Se come?**

**¿Conociéndote o encontrándote?**

CAP 2

Shaoran P.O.V

Hola, yo soy Shaoran Li tengo 14 años y una vida mmm relativamente normal , tengo un hermano mayor Yue Li un joven de 19 años que tiene el cabello blanco los ojos celestes casi plateados ,eh si muy diferente a mi #mueca#, bueno mi hermano también es alto y de piel pálida.

Y no se porque demonios se le ocurrió venir a estudiar a Japón, digo no es que no me guste Japón sino que ahora voy a tener que estudiar todo en japonés y eso puede ser estresante

_**/pues a quien no le estresa hablar un idioma diferente al suyo y lo que es peor que se parece pero a la vez es absolutamente diferente/**_

_(Cállate conciencia)_

_**/no eso no es lo que te agobia ¿verdad? es que vas a vivir en una casa con extraños que por lo que sabes ahí vive una chica de tu edad ¿no es así?/**_

_(Estúpida conciencia ya no me lo recuerdes)_

Y lo que mas detesto es mi conciencia tenga razón lo que me agobia es que voy a vivir con una chica de mi edad los años que mi hermano quiera durar en este país #suspiro# porque rayos tengo yo que venir ah ya lo recuerdo para vigilar a mi hermano ¿que acaso no debería ser al revés?

-¿ya vamos a llegar Yue?- pregunto yo ligeramente exasperado y no se porque tengo un mal presentimiento _** (N/A: y no sabes lo que te espera mujajamujajamujaja)**_

Por alguna razón tengo un mal presentimiento y mi hermano no me responde nada, él ya conoce a la chica de la que les conté pero no me quiere decir nada

-si ya casi llegamos Shaoran no te desesperes- bueno por lo menos ya me dice algo

Bueno solo espero que mi mal presentimiento no se me cumpla

Sakura P.O.V.

Mis clases han terminado por fin y como no quiero ver a Tomoyo y a Eriol compartiendo flujos salivales voy de camino a casa pero por alguna razón hoy no quiero llegar sé que mi hermano no va ha estar en casa pero siento como si el día de hoy fuera a terminar en desastre bueno mejor me apuro por que va a empezar a llover

-genial- digo yo al viento y comienzo a correr

Después de una buena corrida llego a mi casa abro la puerta y me quedo con los ojos cuadrados ahí parado en media sala esta mi hermano con dos chicos uno que identifico muy bien es Yue Li mi amor platónico de niña pero ya no es nada, ah y otro chico que parece de mi edad se le ve bastante arrogante y egocéntrico pero no siempre la primera impresión es la que cuenta ¿verdad?

-hola!- saludo yo y mi hermano voltea, antes no podía ver bien al chico pero ahora que lo veo es increíblemente guapo cabello color chocolate piel trigueña ojos color ámbar _(oh por Kami-sama que ojos tan … alto Sakura que estas pensando)_ sacudo mi cabeza en señal de una negativa pero este chico se me hace familiar como si lo hubiera visto antes mmm bueno no le tomo mucha importancia y continuo estudiando al chico mm es ligeramente mas alto que Eriol y mucho mas guapo

_**/alto niña acaso te estas enamorando a primera vista de un chico que ni conoces/**_

_(pff por favor conciencia eso es estúpido yo no siento amor ) _

Ok esa era una sentencia clara y directa pero era verdad

_**/pero aquel chico te pareció increíblemente atractivo ¿no? O me lo vas a negar niña/**_

_(Bueno si es cierto pero no me enamore el amor para mi no existe) _

_**(N/A: eso es lo que tu crees mi querida sakurita)**_

-hola pequeña Sakura- me saluda Yue y yo salgo de mi ensimismamiento-sakura te presento a mi hermano menor Shaoran Li-

_(Lo sabia todos los Li son increíblemente irresistibles)_

_**/ ¿Irresistibles?/**_

_(Si conciencia lo acepto me parece guapo pero no mas)_

_**/Ok, Ok, te dejo en paz, por hoy jajajajaja/**_

No lo puedo creer mi propia conciencia ¿burlándose de mí? Si justo como me decía mi presentimiento hoy va hacer un terrible día

-mucho gusto soy Sakura Kinomoto- me presento y le extiendo una mano él la toma y me dice

-mucho gusto-y sonríe si justo como pensé arrogante y egocéntrico

Shaoran P.O.V

Bien llegue a la casa Kinomoto y estoy aquí parado en medio de la sala cuando de pronto alguien abre la puerta y creo que mi boca toco el piso

Ahí con la respiración agitada estaba una linda chica de una estatura media cabello castaño mucho mas claro que el mio, rasgos finos y unos increíblemente hermosos ojos color jade

_(Alto ahí en que diablos estoy pensando)_

_**/Mmmm parece que a alguien le gusto la chica con la que va a convivir/**_

_(Cállate estúpida conciencia y obvio no me gusto solo me pareció atractiva)_

_**/Ok, Ok, si tu lo dices /**_

_(Por que no te largas y me dejas en paz)_

_**/Ok me voy pero recuerda que no te puedes deshacer de mi jajajaja/**_

Mmm esta chica se me ase ligeramente familiar que extraño

Ok eso lo se muy bien pero algo aun peor es que siento que mi presentimiento se va a cumplir

De repente mi hermano la llame por su nombre usando la palabra _pequeña_ y yo conozco a mi hermano el no suele decir eso pero bueno

Nos presentan y ella me extiende una mano yo la tomo y después de decir: -mucho gusto- sonrió galantemente puedo notar como le fastidia mi gesto

Pero después mi hermano dice algo que me hela la sangre y al parecer a ella también

-bueno tendrán que quedarse los dos solos esta noche en casa- y antes de que yo pueda decir algo ella se me adelanta diciendo

-ah? ¿Como así? ¿Que dijiste Yue?-Ok eso fue peor ella llamando Yue a mi hermano se supone que muy muy pocas personas pueden hacer eso

-si pequeña Sakura-y otra vez ¿porque me siento peor a cada momento? –Toya y yo debemos ir a hacer unas cosas de la universidad-ah es cierto mi hermano me lo dijo hoy temprano ¡rayos! Como se me pudo olvidar

-esta bien tengan cuidado –ella sonríe pero noto su mano temblorosa mmm ¿que puede estar pasando por su cabeza?

-si nos vemos mas tarde monstruo-dice Toya Kinomoto en tono divertido, se encuentra en la puerta de la casa y antes de que la puerta se cierre por completo ella grita

-NO ME DIGAS MONSTRUO HERMANO!-dice ella a la par que se le dibuja una sonrisa en los labios y dice en un murmullo apenas audible-como me encanta hacer eso –de repente se voltea y nos quedamos viendo fijamente pero algo que me inquieta es que mi mal presentimiento sigue creciendo dentro de mi y también que ella borro de golpe su sonrisa…

_**Continuara **_

**Notas de la autora:**

**Konichiwa! De nuevo bueno aquí el segundo capitulo de mi historia(o bueno intento de ella) espero les guste. Dejen sus reviews recuerden que soy nueva en esto y sus opiniones son muy valiosas para mi. Apropósito actualizare los lunes en la noche sé que muchas personas lo hacen los viernes, pero como yo detesto ir con la corriente decidí hacerlo los lunes en la noche o en la madrugada depende del sueño que tenga. Este capitulo ya lo había echo y subido antes pero al tener que re-subir toda la historia se los dejare ya.**

**Nos vemos en la próxima**

**Se despide sele-chan una neko escritora**


	3. nos conociamos?

**Konishiwa! ¿Como les va? Yo aquí les traigo el tercer capitulo de mi historia espero les guste y recuerden los personajes de SCC no me pertenece le pertenecen a las CLAMP, yo solo me dedico a crear una historia con esas bases bueno sin mas que decir nos leemos abajo.**

**Para que me entiendan mejor :  
Les pensamientos van air asi **_(pensamientos)  
_**El habla normal: ** -habla-  
**La conciencia:**_** /conciencia/  
**_**y lo que se me da por decir: **_**(N/A)  
**_**algunas acciones que no puedo incluir en texto : **#accion#  
**y los cambios de escena :** _*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
_**bueno sin mas preámbulos :**

**Amor?**

**¿Qué es eso? ¿Se come?**

Capitulo 3: ¿Nos conocíamos?

-NO ME DIGAS MONSTRUO HERMANO!-dice ella a la par que se le dibuja una sonrisa en los labios y dice en un murmullo apenas audible-como me encanta hacer eso –de repente se voltea y nos quedamos viendo fijamente pero algo que me inquieta es que mi mal presentimiento sigue creciendo dentro de mi, la sonrisa de ella se borra de golpe y ahora me mira con el seño fruncido

Sakura P.O.V

¡No puedo creerlo! Simplemente me niego a creerlo antes cuando lo vi no había notado bien ese detalle pero ahora lo noto con suma claridad ¡Es él! ¡Es ÉL! Aagghh genial otra vez mi pesadilla personal hace acto de presencia

La sonrisa que mantenía en mi rosto después de gritarle a toya ha desaparecido y ahora solo me muestro seria con el seño fruncido al parecer él también le parezco familiar ya que me esta estudiando detenidamente

-¿Nos conocemos?-murmura él y ahora todo esta claro como no me di cuenta esa endemoniada voz solo le puede pertenecer a él

-Si-murmuro yo como quien no quiere la cosa pero después digo –Pero lo mas seguro es que no lo recuerdes – termine de hablar encogiéndome de hombros y dejándolo a él inconforme, hecho que pude notar gracias a su seño fruncido rápidamente pienso en como cambiar el tema – ¿Que quieres cenar Li?-

El me miro con esos malditos ojos y me dijo:- ¿Y ese cambio tan repentino de actitud y de tema?-

Yo me apresuro en contestar – Pues eres un invitado de mi hermano y como a nuestros hermanos se les ocurrió la ''brillante'' - ahí hice el gesto de las comillas con mis manos-idea de dejarnos solos en la casa no puedo ser descortés

-veo que no le agrada mucho la idea Kinomoto-me dijo él y yo me vi tentada a responderle un ''no se equivoca si por mi fuera salgo por esa puerta y traigo a nuestros hermanos arrastras importándome un pepino y tres rábanos lo que estén haciendo con tal de no quedarme sola con usted'' pero como no le podía responder eso ya que estaba segura de que después vendrían preguntas que no quería y no podía responder todavía ya que ni yo misma sabia las respuestas pero ahora entiendo el porqué de esos sueños, bueno debía responderle algo ya

-pues no, no me agrada la idea de quedarme con un desconocido en mi casa-

_**/a quien engañas niña sabes muchas cosas sobre él quizás mas de las que te conviene/**_

_(Bueno si conciencia tienes razón pero eso él no lo sabe y prefiero que sea así además ¿no dijiste que me ibas a dejar en paz?)_

_**/Ok me voy/**_

-Cierto, pues bueno supongo que me quedare aquí durante bastante tiempo y creo que eso nos dará el suficiente tiempo para conocernos mejor- ¿esperen él dijo que se quedara bastante tiempo? ahí sentí que mi alma iba a mis pies estaba blanca como una hoja de papel así que decidí abordar el tema de la comida

-Ok, entonces ¿que te apetece cenar?-pregunte yo, agradeciendo mentalmente la experiencia que estaba cogiendo al huir de Tomoyo y Eriol y de mi agilidad mental cuando la necesitaba

-Nada en especial pero gracias por preguntar- y sonrió, agh maldita sonrisa suya un día de estos le arrancare la boca con cinta

-Ok iré a preparar la cena ¿te gusta la pasta?-pregunte yo el solo movió la cabeza afirmando y yo salí de ese lugar como alma que lleva el diablo…

Shaoran P.O.V

La chica salió tan rápido del lugar dejándome a mi… extrañado, era una chica extraña pero se me hacia vagamente familiar y su voz se parece mucho a la voz de mis sueños agh me dio jaqueca, no entiendo porque últimamente me están dando bastante seguido pero solo cuando pienso en ese tema. Un delicioso aroma llega a mi nariz mmm huele a pasta pero también huele a mmm… ¡pastel de chocolate!

Inconscientemente me dejo llevar por el aroma y llego a la cocina de la casa Kinomoto y la veo ahí preparando la cena y terminando ese pastel de chocolate ¿Por qué demonios el verla ahí me trae esa extraña sensación?

_**/quien sabe quizás estés interesado en la chica/**_

_(Por favor conciencia no digas idioteces además ¿no te avías ido?)_

_**/Ok me voy pero piénsalo jajaja no puedes pensarlo/**_

Agh odio esa maldita vocecita llamada conciencia, maldita siempre tiene la razón

Me quedo viendo fijamente a la chica preparando la comida y ciento algo extraño esa sensación se me hace tan…familiar y acogedor que me hace sentir extraño ella al parecer no se ha dado cuenta de que estoy aquí así que bueno, será mejor irme a la sala

-¿necesitas algo?-me pregunta ella, yo me sobresalto y la volteo a ver pero ella esta volteada y no me ve

-no solo que olí chocolate y me antoje jejeje- yo me rio y ella se voltea a ver y también se rie

_(Se ve muy bonita riéndose y me resulta familiar)_

Agh me dio jaqueca malditos dolores de cabeza

Inconscientemente me llevo una mano a la cabeza y ella me mira un tanto preocupada y me dice:

-¿estas bien?-

-Mmmm Ok ya va estar la cena-me dice, yo asiento con la cabeza y me voy…

Sakura P.O.V

Después de eso los dos comimos tranquilamente y no hablamos creo que yo lo hize por miedo ya que temo que si hablo puedo meter la pata y estoy intranquila

-Oye-lo escucho llamarme, salgo de mi ensimismamiento y lo miro- ¿Por qué dijiste que ya nos conocíamos? Aunque es cierto que te me haces familiar pero no creo que nos conozcamos

Casi escupo la pasta al escuchar esa pregunta y no se porque me siento cada vez mas cerca de mi final

-por que sé que nos conocemos no se de donde pero sé que nos conocemos – Oh por dios no puede ser yo dije eso no, no, no, NO! Que tonta

-Mmm pues ahora que lo dices si es cierto también ciento que te conozco pero tampoco se muy bien aunque te pareces mucho a…-

- ¿a… quien?-

-no a nadie olvídalo – me dice y yo con cara como de que bueno si tu lo dices me encogí de hombros restándole importancia y empecé a recoger la loza él se levanto y me dijo

-te ayudo- y me sonrió, si esa endemoniada sonrisa suya como la odio, yo me encogí de hombros restándole importancia y le dije

-si tu quieres, voy a ir por el pastel –el asintió con la cabeza cuando e iba en la entrada de la cocina con el pastel me tropecé con algo y caí encima de él y algo paso por mi mente

_-nos volveremos a encontrar no podrás huir por siempre y lo sabes- murmuro una voz  
muy, muy familiar _

_-lo se pero intentare huir el tiempo que pueda y lo lograre ya veras hare lo  
imposible- murmuro otra voz esta vez femenina pero igual de familiar_

Me levante de un salto con el corazón a mil le dije un entrecortado –Buenas noches- y me fui corriendo de la sala hacia mi habitación

Fin Sakura P.O.V

Y así la chica se perdió en las escaleras dejando a un joven Li muy confundido sin saber ambos que por sus mentes había pasado lo mismo, aquello que los atormentaría durante mucho tiempo

_**Continuara **_

**Notas de la autora:**

**Konichiwa! Aquí el tercer capitulo de mi historia como prometí espero les guste. Déjenme su REVIEW con sus comentarios saben que son muy importantes y valiosos para mi. Espero mi historia les guste y no le aburra … tanto jeje bueno hare una aclaración importante a pesar de que la historia esta contada desde la perspectiva de los personajes cuando yo ponga el fin de algún P.O.V significa que la historia será contada en tercera persona .Bueno contestare reviews :**

_**Elfenixenlasllamas**__**: **_**Hola me encanta que te guste y te parezca interesante.Y pues aquí la actualización espero te guste  
nos vemos **

**Nos vemos en la próxima **

**Se despide sele-chan una neko escritora  
**


	4. empezando a recordarte

**Konishiwa! ¿Cómo les va? Yo aquí les traigo el cuarto capítulo de la historia que ahora escribiré con ayuda de Kurayami se que les dije que lo subiría en lunes pero antes mejor ¿no?.Bueno espero les guste y recuerden los personajes de SCC no nos pertenece le pertenecen a las CLAMP, Nosotras solo nos dedicamos a crear una historia con esas bases bueno sin más que decir nos leemos abajo.**

**Para que me entiendan mejor :  
Les pensamientos van air asi**_(pensamientos)  
_**El habla normal:**-habla-  
**La conciencia:**_**/conciencia/  
**_**y lo que se me da por decir:**_**(N/A)  
**_**algunas acciones que no puedo incluir en texto :**#accion#  
**y los cambios de escena :** _*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
_**bueno sin mas preámbulos :**

**Amor?**

**¿Qué es eso? ¿Se come?**

**Cap 4: empezando a recordarte **

**Autora P.O.V**

¿Qué era lo que había pasado? ¿Que fue eso que paso por la cabeza de ambos jóvenes? Ninguno tenía respuestas o tal vez no tendrían que tenerlas y solo tenían que encontrarse así mismos en un pasado que una joven castaña quería mantener guardado

**Sakura P.O.V**

No puedo creerlo creo que he batido mi propio record en corridas

¿Pero por qué demonios ahora porque precisamente ahora que ya estaba empezando a olvidar, porque ahora estos sentimientos nacen de nuevo en mí? ¿Por qué él ha vuelto? ¿Se… será que él lo sabe?

Inmediatamente deseche esa idea ella hace unos grandiosos trabajos cuando se lo propone

Entro en mi habitación intentando no pensar en eso y me acerco hasta mi escritorio

Estoy a punto de abrir eso cajón que no he abierto en dos largos años

Ese cajón que contiene tanto y a la vez nada. Ese cajón que cada que lo veo me lastima

Sin notarlo una lágrima furtiva recorre mi rostro y un sin fin de recuerdos invaden mi mente

-¿Por qué me haces esto? ¿Disfrutas asiéndome sufrir,neh?- lanzo yo al viento pero algo en mi cabeza aparece. Un recuerdo que intento reprimir

-_no, no lo disfruto descendiente de clow pero es mi deber y tu destino, siempre lo has sabido-Dijo una voz triste y afligida_

-NO!- grite yo al recordar ese momento tan doloroso para mi

Me levante pesadamente de mi cama con lágrimas en los ojos para cambiarme por mi pijama y pensé que sería tan bonito todo si nunca hubiera recordado…

**Shaoran P.O.V**

¿Qué demonios fue lo que paso hoy? Eso que paso por mi mente me ha lastimado algo dentro de mi duele y no lo entiendo

Voy camino a la habitación que me han asignado mientras este en este lugar pero algo me detiene…

-NO!- ¿Qué fue ese grito? Me pregunto pero algo en mi mente aparece

_-NO! ¿Por qué haces esto disfrutas haciéndome sufrir, neh?-dijo una voz femenina entrecortadamente se notaba que estaba llorando_

_-no,no lo disfruto descendiente de clow pero es mi deber y tu destino, siempre lo has sabido-Dijo una voz triste y afligida pero calmada_

_-¿Por qué me lo quitas por qué?-dijo la primera voz aun llorando _

_-lo lamento pero es lo que debo hacer- dijo la segunda voz_

¿Qué fue eso y por qué me dolió? Agh no lose y me molesta no tener respuestas

Intento alejar esos pensamientos entrando a mi habitación me cambio y me acuesto a dormir

**Fin Shaoran P.O.V **

**Autora P.O.V**

Ambos jóvenes se acostaron a dormir pero un sueño muy peculiar se hizo presente en sus mentes

_Inicio del sueño_

_-Quería hablar contigo- saludo una voz masculina en un lugar que parecía ser un puente _

_Las siluetas no se aclaraban eran muy difusas_

_-No hay problema Shaoran-dijo una tímida voz femenina _

_Mientras se acercan poco a poco, se toman de las manos y entrelazan sus dedos con un sentimiento de alegría  
__  
__De un momento a otro sus siluetas e van desapareciendo y alejando hasta que sueltan sus manos__-NO TE ALEJES!- Grita la voz delicada de la chica llorando fuertemente  
__  
__-¿Quién eres?- Se escucha de aquel chico con una inmensa curiosidad y desesperación  
__  
__-Saa- Sale de la voz femenina aunque cortada_

_Fin del sueño_

Sakura y Shaoran, asustados y con un poco de lágrimas en los ojos se despiertan.  
_**  
**__**Sakura P.O.V**__  
_¿Que fue eso? Me limpie las lágrimas mientras me acerco a la puerta corriendo.

_**Shaoran P.O.V**_

¿quién era esa chica? Salí rápidamente de mis cobijas hacia la puerta

_**Fin Shaoran P.O.V  
**__  
__**Autora P.V.O**_

Sus cuartos separados por un metro de distancia y sus recueros por kilómetros

Salen rápidamente y las cerraduras de sus puertas suenan al mismo tiempo

Al salir una mirada fija se dio y un pequeño recuerdo de un baile nostálgico volvió

_**Continuara**_

**Notas de las autoras:**

**Hola de nuevo! Jejejejeje si ya sé que he desaparecido pero con ayuda de mi gran amiga Kurayami terminaremos este fic –jejeje por si las dudas yo soy Hikari creo que Kurayami pondrá sus notas después jeje-y espero les guste esta capitulo como a nosotras nos gustó escribirlo y no olviden dejar su REVIEW recuerden que son muy apreciados y también que nos digan en que fallamos ya que somos nuevas en esto –creo que ya no dire mas es el turno de Kurayami jeje-**

**Hola admirados lectores le doy un gran saludo soy Kurayami y queremos agradecerles por leer nuestro fic... jeje y también quería decirles que espero que les guste este fic tanto como a nosotras... muy pronto vendremos con nuevos fics y espero de parte mía y de Hikari que les guste.**

**Ahora repuesta a todas esas personas sexys y guapasochas que dejaron REVIEW-jeje esa fui yo Hikary xD-**

** :lo sentimos rocio pero no pudimos poner tu nombre como se debe perdonanos pero la respuesta a tu review es: Hola aquí la continuación y pues creo que ya lo sabes y se te respondieron varias dudas si no te las responderé las voces eran *spolier* y como se conocen sin saberlo es por que *spolier* *spolier* esperamos que te guste **

**xIshisu-Chanx**** :Hola que te parece? Esperamos te guste y pues aquí la continuación y pues algo asi jeje no te adelanto más o bueno un poquito lo que pasara será *spolier* *spolier* *spolier* jaja no leemos**

**Maka Hanato**** : hola aquí la continuación y me encanta que te encante y te deje emocionada jejeje y si estamos bien y pues lo que pasara es *spolier* *spolier* *spolier* *spolier***

**Bueno, Hasta la próxima! **

**Los quieren Hikari y Kurayami **


	5. Recuerdo y problemas

**Hikari y Kurayami: Hoy no pondremos lo que poníamos en los capítulos pasados por qué imposible que ahora no sepan cómo manejamos todo y si no lo saben se los aclararemos en algún momento. ¡Oh! Una advertencia: Si no has visto la segunda película de SCC hay spolier mucho spolier! Pero es necesario ¡Mil disculpas! Abajo nos excusaremos y les diremos porque faltamos tanto con la actualizacion por favor lean las notas…**

_**Len (Si, el de vocaloid): Recuerden que SCC no les pertenece a este par de locas, solo lo usan sin fines de lucro**_

* * *

**Amor?****  
****¿Qué es eso? ¿Se come?****  
****Capítulo 5: Los recuerdos y los problemas**

* * *

**Autora P.O.V**

Sus cuartos separados por un metro de distancia y sus recueros por kilómetros

Salen rápidamente y las cerraduras de sus puertas suenan al mismo tiempo

Al salir una mirada fija se dio y un pequeño recuerdo de un baile nostálgico volvió

_**Recuerdo…**_

_En un auditorio se veían a varias parejas bailando, más exactamente diez, siendo iluminados por la luz de los reflectores, era una noche muy bella; pero algo hermoso pasarías en breves instantes…_

_Por uno de los lados del auditorio salió una bella castaña con el cabello hasta los hombros, también traía un hermoso traje rosa, unas alas en su espalda y un antifaz rosa cubriendo sus ojos; pero aun así se podía apreciar que eran dos hermosas esmeraldas. Por lo que se apreciaba era una fiesta de antifaces ya que todos traían uno exceptuando a las acompañantes de la castaña. Al lado de la castaña venían cuatro chicas; una de ellas a su lado izquierdo, esta tenía el cabello hasta la barbilla y de un tono marrón, usaba gafas y tenía los ojos de un todo levemente más claro que su cabello, también vestía un vestido azul con picas__**(N/A: Como las del póker)**__ al final de la falda, estas eran un poco más oscuras que el tono del vestido; Otras dos venían detrás de la castaña y la peli-marrón, una de ellas tenía un vestido verde claro, al final de la falda tenia corazones__**(N/A: Otra vez el póker, estoy empezando a pensar que eso era un mensaje subliminal)**__ en un tono ligeramente más oscuro, también tenía dos trenzas que le llegaban hasta por debajo de la barbilla y los ojos de un tono café claro. A su lado venia una chica con un vestido amarillo__**(N/A: Supongo que esta tenía diamantes en la falda, aunque no estoy segura)**__, esta tenía el cabello de un tono vino tinto como sus ojos y lo tenía ondulado; llegaba rozándole los hombros. Detrás de estas venia una chica con el cabello negro como la noche atado en dos coletas que le llegaban hasta media espalda, tenía un vestido acampanado de un tono morado que al final de la falda tenia tréboles__**(N/A: Y el póker vuelve a atacar);**__ la falda le llegaba hasta las rodillas y no como a sus acompañantes, que les llegaba hasta los tobillos. También tenía los ojos rojos como la sangre._

_-¿Está muy agotada después de haber peleado contra el reino vecino por la piedra mágica, su majestad?- Pregunto amablemente la vino tinto arrodillada al frente de la castaña, que se encontraba sentada en un trono _

_-En este bailable todos se han puesto un antifaz para participar en el- Comento también con amabilidad la de vestido verde_

_-Le pedimos que se divierta mucho en esta fiesta, su majestad- Comento la peli-marrón, con la misma amabilidad de las otras dos_

_-Muchas gracias, sin embargo, el baile no es una de mis grandes especialidades- Comento la de ojos esmeraldas con un dejo de tristeza_

_-Descuide,- Agrego la del pelo tan negro como la noche- La mejor manera para aprender a bailar es tener a un experto acompañante que la guie en sus pasos- En eso se puso de pie y tomo de la mano a la castaña incitándola a levantarse de su asiento y bailar- Vamos… a bailar- y hizo que la castaña se fuera hacia el centro del auditorio, mientras la peli-negra mantenía las manos unidas a la altura de su pecho_

_La castaña llego hasta el frente con pasos gráciles mientras unía sus manos a la altura de su pecho, bajaba la cabeza, cerraba los ojos y murmuraba:_

_-No puedo, por más que intento no puedo bailar con algún desconocido, además…- Levanto la cabeza y abrió los ojos-… me preocupa mucho el destino de aquella piedra mágica…- Comenzó a hablar sobre aquella joya como si de una lección aprendida se tratase- según la historia dice que aquel que posea aquella maravillosa joya será el dueño de un gran poder. Mi reino a tenido una larga batalla contra el reino vecino por esa piedra- Murmuro con gran tristeza y suspiro- Como quisiera que esa batalla se detuviera, probablemente sería mejor que esa piedra desapareciera en lugar de que algún reino la tenga; de esta forma todos los problemas se terminarían._

_-Tiene la razón- Murmuro una voz masculina de pronto, logrando sobresaltar a la castaña y que esta abriera un poco más de lo normal sus ojos, la castaña giro para ver a un joven de cabello chocolate desordenado que llevaba un traje rojo con dorado y un pantalón blanco: tenía los ojos ambarinos cubiertos por un antifaz rojo- Yo pienso lo mismo que usted –Dijo el joven, la castaña lo miro con un dejo de tristeza._

_-¿Quién es usted?- Pregunto la castaña_

_-En esta fiesta es de cortesía no decir nuestros nombres- Murmuro el joven de ojos ambarinos _

_-Es cierto- Cayo en cuenta la castaña- A decir verdad es la primera vez que asisto a un baile de antifaces- Agrego la misma_

_-Para mí también- Dijo el joven ambarino_

_La castaña suspiro con una gran alegría, y una gran sonrisa mientras unía sus manos y las ponía justo debajo de su barbilla_

_-Estaba tan ocupado todos los días que me había olvidado por completo de los bailes- Agrego el ambarino mirando hacia el frente – El día de hoy mis súbditos me forzaron a que viniera a esta reunión y es por eso que estoy aquí._

_-A mí también me lo pidieron- Dijo la castaña_

_-¡Ja! Odiamos las batallas, este es nuestro primer baile; ¿no le parece que ambos tenemos mucho en común?- Pregunto el ambarino._

_-Si –Dijo la castaña _

_El ambarino solo cerro lo ojos, sonrió y le extendió una de sus manos a la castaña; se inclino levemente y pregunto:-¿Quiere bailar conmigo?_

_-Pero…-Dijo la castaña girando hacia el frente y uniendo sus manos debajo de su barbilla-…yo no soy buena bailando._

_-Yo tampoco soy bueno- Susurro el ambarino al poner una mano a uno de los costados de su boca y acercarse a la castaña; mientras su otra mano se mantenía en la espalda._

_-De seguro terminare pisándole- Dijo la castaña girando levemente su cara para poder verle._

_-Pues entonces…-Retiro la mano de su boca mientras hablaba-…tratare de esquivarlos para que no suceda eso- Y dio un cuarto de vuelta ubicando su brazo izquierdo para que ella lo tomara._

_La castaña miro el brazo del joven, sonrió y poso suavemente su mano sobre su brazo, Así ambos se dirigieron suavemente hacia el centro del auditorio y comenzaron a bailar un hermoso vals solo pendientes el uno del otro… sus miradas se cruzaron y ambos sonrieron _

_Pero desgraciadamente la felicidad no les duro mucho…_

_**Fin Del Recuerdo…**_

**Autora P.O.V.**

Ambos jóvenes se ven a los ojos durante largos instantes, hasta que una voz dulce pero cargada de tristeza los interrumpió…

-Lo lamento; pero aun no es momento- Dijo aquella voz, parecía femenina y emanaba una fuerte presencia, algo familiar.

Ambos jóvenes giraron al oír la voz, pero no pudieron reaccionar por que aquella misteriosa criatura elevo sus manos situándoles frente a sí y mostradores las palmas abiertas a ambos, enviando una luz cegadora; justo en ese momento un potente brillo salió del aquel cajón que hacia sufrir a la castaña y ambos brillos se unieron y dejaron inconscientes a ambos jóvenes.

-Lo lamento; pero es lo que debe pasar- Volvió a decir mientras los cuerpos eran elevados y llevados de vuelta a su habitación, acto seguido fueron acostados en sus camas –Nos volveremos a ver. Pronto- Musito aquella criatura misteriosa con un gran dejo de tristeza… y desapareció

* * *

Mientras esto ocurría; en otro lugar muy cercano dos jóvenes platicaban, uno moreno y el otro de tez blanca.

-¿Que fue lo que ocurrió Yue?- Pregunto sin más rodeos el moreno al sentir aquella fuerte presencia; en su rostro se mostraba preocupación.

-No lo sé Toya, eso solo lo saben ellas- Respondió con un suspiro que guardaba un dejo de tristeza aquel joven de tez blanca.

-¿Y qué le paso a… él?- Pregunto el joven Toya con un poco de tristeza en su voz.

-Tampoco lo sé, ella nunca me lo revelo- Comento con un tono arrepentido y deprimido.

-No te preocupes no es tu culpa, solo intentabas hacer lo mejor para él y para ellas…

* * *

A la mañana siguiente…

**Sakura P.O.V.**

Eran las seis de la mañana cuando mi despertador comenzó a sonar; yo solo alargue una mano, tome el despertador, lo lleve debajo de las cobijas, lo apague y lo deje de nuevo en su lugar, antes de intentar dormir de nuevo

_**/Niña, despierta llegaras tarde al colegio si no te levantas/**_

_(Si, si, lo que tu digas conciencia)_

_**/ ¿Sabes que te quedan como cinco minutos para llegar al colegio, no?/**_

-¡¿Qué?!- Grite levantándome lo más rápido que pude para arreglarme…

**Shaoran P.O.V.**

Me encontraba desayunando tranquilamente junto con mi hermano y Toya Kinomoto, cuando de repente toda la tranquilidad se perdió por un grito…

-¡¿Qué?!- Eso casi rompe mis tímpanos; pero solo vi a mi hermano seguir con su tranquilidad habitual y a Toya suspirar con resignación.

De repente se escucharon apurados pasos y yo sabía a quién pertenecían, tome mis cosas rápidamente, me despedí y salí de la casa con la misma velocidad con la que ella bajaba las escaleras; por alguna razón no quería verla. Vi la confusión reflejada en los rostros de Toya y mi hermano pero no dijeron nada y yo me apresure un poco más al escuchar cada vez más cerca aquellos pasos.

**Sakura P.O.V.**

Me arregle lo más rápido posible y baje a la sala muy apurada, como era mi costumbre, al llegar solo vi a Yue y a mi hermano desayunar tranquilamente; pero yo estaba tan preocupada que no tenia cabeza para pensar en cosas tan triviales como comer, mi hermano me estiro un bento envuelto perfectamente en un pañuelo rosa; yo le agradecí y salí corriendo de la casa, agradecí a todos los dioses no haberme topado con Shaoran después de la fatigosa noche de ayer; aunque no recuerdo mucho, solo tengo fresco en mi memoria cuando caí sobre el…

_(¡Sakura deja de pensar tonterías!)_

_**/Niña ¿Te estás sonrojando?/**_

En ese momento caí en cuenta de que mis mejillas habían tomado un color carmín por culpa de ese recuerdo ¡Agh Maldito Li…! Si tan solo…

_(Sakura los hubieras no existen, lo que fue; fue)_

Agito mi cabeza de un lado a otro y busco olvidarme de esas cosas, mientras corro hacia el instituto Seijo…

**Shaoran P.O.V.**

Me dirijo hacia el instituto Seijo, donde me ah inscrito mi hermano…

¡Agh ese presentimiento de nuevo! ¿Por qué lo tendré?

Mi cabeza comienza a dar vueltas y yo intentó dejar de pensar eso, haber si así alejo a la jaqueca

Bueno suficiente pasara lo que tenga que pasar…

**_/ ¿Aunque no te guste?/_**

_(Cállate conciencia… pero ¿Por qué no recuerdo mucho de ayer?)_

_**/Escúchame muchacho/**_ Dice con voz tenebrosa

_(¿Qué?)_ Pregunta con fastidio

**/Nada, solo quería que me escucharas/**

_(Maldita conciencia… ¡Largo!)_

_**/Bueno, me voy, pero recuerda que me necesitaras/**_

_(Sí, sí, claro como tu digas)_

Apresuro un poco el paso, pues me toca llegar temprano para saber que salón me han asignado…

**Autora P.O.V.**

Ambos jóvenes llegan al mismo tiempo al colegio, ya que cogieron caminos distintos si haberse dado cuenta; solo la castaña se dio cuenta de este detalle y decidió esconderse, pero de repente se sonrojo y llevo una mano hacia su cara mientras buscaba la manera de huir…

El joven Li que no se había dado cuenta que el objeto de sus pensamientos había llegado con él al colegio, mucho menos de que lo estaba observando y siguió de largo hasta las oficinas del director…

En eso nuestra castaña vio a su mejor amiga Tomoyo y su novio Eriol de pie esperándola; ella se apresuro a llegar con ellos…

-Hola Sakura ¿Cómo estás?- Pregunto con voz dulce la amatista

-¡Hola Tomoyo! Muy bien ¿Y tú?- Saludo alegremente la castaña – Hola a ti también Eriol.

-Yo estoy muy bien Sakura- Respondo la amatista

-Hola querida Sakura; veo que hoy llegas un poco más temprano que de costumbre ¿A qué se debe? Digo, si no te molesta que pregunte- Dijo enigmáticamente con un extraño brillo en los ojos zafiro; al parecer ocultaba algo… pero ¿Qué?

-No, no me molesta Eriol, simplemente hoy llegue un poco más temprano por qué… no se supongo que me levante más temprano- Rió un poco, nerviosamente, sin notar el brillo, que ni siquiera las gafas podían ocultar, en los ojos zafiro…

Mientras tanto el ambarino hablaba con el director sobre a qué salón pertenecería _**(N/A: Están en tercero de secundaria o noveno como le decimos en mi país)**_

-Muy bien muchacho ven te guiare a tu salón- Así el director salió de su oficina para guiar al joven Li…

El timbre sonó…

La castaña se dirigía apuradamente con sus amigos al salón; Al llegar notaron con alivio como el maestro no había llegado, pero no tuvieron tiempo ni de saludar porque apenas se ubicaron el maestro entro al aula diciendo que tenía un importante anuncio… esto causo gran miedo en la castaña, pues ya sabía sobre que trataba ese importante anuncio…

En eso no noto como una sonrisa falsamente inocente se dibujaba en el rostro del oji-azul mientras un brillo que rayaba entre la diversión y lo enigmático se vislumbraba en sus ojos…

Todos se sentaron…

-Muy bien pasa joven Li- Musito el profesor mientras escribía algo en el pizarrón, a la par entro el ambarino y el corazón de la castaña se detuvo…

-Mucho gusto; Mi nombre es Shaoran Li- Musito lentamente cuando estuvo frente a la clase de tercero de secundaria; la castaña tenía miedo de respirar muy fuerte pues sentía que si lo hacía llamaría la atención del ambarino…

Mientras tanto el seño de la amatista se fruncía mientras cambiaba la mirada entre el ambarino y su mejor amiga; a la par que un solo pensamiento circulaba por su cabeza _(¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué ahora?... ¿Me pregunto si…? No, es imposible)_ pensaba la amatista para luego ver a su novio con aquella sonrisa y lo supo; los problemas volverían…

-Bueno Li te sentaras detrás de Kinomoto…- Eso heló a ambos jóvenes; al ambarino porque no sabía que ella se encontraba ahí y a ella porque lo que menos quería era eso- Kinomoto levanta tu mano por favor…- Ella hizo eso mientras hundía su cara es su puesto; el Joven Li se encamino lentamente, como si le costara. Ella se sentaba de penúltimas en la fila al lado de la ventana; por ende el quedaría de ultimas al lado de la ventana.

Entre tanto la sonrisa del oji-azul se volvía cada vez mas falsamente inocente y ancha, mientras que el seño de su novia se fruncía cada vez más al esa escena hacerle particularmente familiar y ver como su amiga hundía su cabeza entre el puesto; lo decidió, la mantendría alejada de él, no permitiría que nada pasase…

El ambarino se sentó detrás de la castaña, pero solo pudo clavar su mirada en su nuca; a él eso se le hacía familiar, muy pero muy familiar. La amatista no le quito la vista de encima a esos dos, el paso del tiempo le había otorgado un fuerte sentido de la protección hacia su mejor amiga; el oji-azul tampoco les quito la vista de encima con esa sonrisa pitada en los labios… Al parece ninguno de los dos castaños había notado que los observaban muy fijamente…

Las clases transcurrieron tensamente para los cuatro_** (N/A: Bueno excepto Eriol que esta todo relajado jumm)**_ y ninguno presto atención a ninguna clase…

Sonó el timbre del recreo y los músculos de la castaña se relajaron por fin mientras salía y se despedía de Eriol y Tomoyo; pero la amatista quería quedarse con ella, aun así su novio no la dejo…

El ambarino ya había salido de clases cosas que la castaña agradeció infinitamente a los dioses.

Se fue a uno de los patios del instituto y se sentó bajo la sombra de un frondoso árbol, se coloco los audífonos y se perdió entre las tonadas de una melodía sin saber que era observada por unos ambarinos ojos…

El joven Li había saldo pronto del salón con la esperanza de ver el menor tiempo posible a la castaña; pero no sabía que el árbol en el que él cómodamente se había instalado entre sus ramas ella lo usaría minutos después…

Se descubrió a si mismo mirándola mientras ella cantaba una hermosa tonada…

_( La canción se llama Voice y es de Hatsune Miku!)_

_Itsumo mado kara hashiru sugata wo__  
__zutto nagame teta houkago no kyoushitsu__  
__omoi wo tsutae tai demo kurushi kute__  
__kotoba ni dekinai dakara watashi wa utau_

_koe ga tsuduku kagiri ni__  
__kimi wo suki dayotte tsutae taino__  
__koe wa hibii temasuka?__  
__kimi no kokoro ni todoke iteimasuka...?__kaeru tochuu de kimi ni deatta__  
__waratte "jaane" tte te wo furu kimi no egao ga__  
__ureshi kute sukoshi setsuna kute__  
__mune ga kurushiiyo koware soudayo dakara_

La castaña cantaba con suavidad mientras el ambarino la observaba hipnotizado_** (N/A: Iba a poner idiotizado pero no, aun no se puede… muajaja)**_

_koe ga kiki tainda__  
__kimi to ironna koto wo hanashi taiyo__  
__koe ninaranai kedo__  
__kimi no koto wo zutto daisuki dayo__itsuka kimi to te wo tsunai de__  
__warai nagara aruki taiyo__  
__kisetsu wa nagare utsuri yukukedo__  
__watashi no omoi wa kawa ranaikara...__koe ga tsuduku kagiri ni__  
__kimi wo suki dayotte tsutae taino__  
__koe wa hibii temasuka?__  
__kimi no kokoro ni todoke iteimasuka...?_

Ella continuaba sin saberse observaba y el ambarino no sabía porque, de repente, le asaltaban esas gana de estar con ella…

_koe wa umi wo koe te__  
__sekai juuni hibiku__  
__kiseki wo oko sunda__koe wa hibii temasuka?__  
__watashi no koe yo anata nimo todoke..._

La tonada termino y el timbre que decretaba el final del recreo sonó; ella se levanto con pesadez; como si no quisiera, se quito los audífonos y se encamino hacia su salón.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos del ambarino, este salto del árbol para dirigirse con paso calmado hacia su salón.

La castaña llego primero y se acomodo en su asiento mientras hundía su cara entre sus brazos. Sus amigas llegaron y la rodearon, la vino tinto le dijo con voz dulce…

-¿Te encuentras bien Sakura?- Mientras posaba suavemente una mano sobre la cabeza de ella.

-Si Rika no te preocupes- Contesto la castaña con una sonrisa en los labios a la par que levantaba la cabeza.

Iban a seguir hablando pero el profesor llego muy rápido interrumpiendo. La castaña no se había dado cuenta del seño fruncido de su mejor amiga y mucho menos que el ambarino ya había llegado y estaba justo detrás de ella…

-Buen día alumnos-Saludo una señora con el cabezo de un tono grisáceo, los ojos negros y alta; profesora de japonés.

-Buenos días maestra- Todos hicieron una reverencia, como de costumbre.

-Bueno hoy leeremos la página 84 del libro; podrías empezar Sakura- Dijo la profesora a Sakura que movió ligeramente la cabeza para enfocarse.

-Por supuesto profesora Minawa- Respondió mientras comenzaba a leer…

Pero de pronto comenzó a temblar y el edificio comenzó a irse de un lado para otro; ocasionando que Sakura perdiera el equilibrio y casi cayera por la ventana abierta…

-¡SAKURA!-Se escucho el grito desgarrador de la amatista haciendo que todos voltearan hacia la castaña y vieran, con mucho horror, como ella estaba a punto de caer…

El joven Li que estaba más cerca sabía que no podía dejarla caer ¡Debía hacer algo! ¡Pronto!...

* * *

Mientras tanto en el otro lado del instituto una criatura enfocaba su mirada hacia el cielo azul y murmura con una voz cargada de tristeza –Perdónenme; pero es la única manera…

_**Continuara.**_

* * *

**Notas de las autoras (Nekos):**

**Hikari: ¡Konishiwa! Bueno aquí su Neko autora arrepentida por no haber actualizado: Sé que he desaparecido por un largo tiempo pero hay una buena razón para ello, falta de inspiración y creatividad. Si, a mi inspiración se le ocurrió tomar de la mano a mi creatividad e irse a unas vacaciones largas, además estaba estudiando y esa prisión me mataba el cerebro. Mil disculpas por tanta espera y este capítulo será mucho más largo que los anteriores solo para justificar un poco mi falta. Bueno ya habiéndoles dado explicaciones ¿Qué le pareció el capítulo de hoy? ¿Cómo que aquí hay un gato muy encerrado, no? ¿Quién será esa criatura? ¿Y por qué Eriol y Tomoyo actúan así? Pues jum no lo sé. Pero sobre todo ¿Qué hará Li para que Sakurita no caiga? ¡Apresúrate Shaoran! Jejejeje bueno no es más supongo que nos estaremos leyendo.  
****  
****Kurayami: ¡****Konishiwa queridos lectores!, bueno al igual que mi Neko compañera, he estado pasando por dificultades escolares, así que les pido disculpas por no haber continuado con los fics…Pero ahora volvimos y con un súper capitulo, así que disfrútenlo y de nuevo mis disculpas…**

**Hikari y Kurayami: Bueno nos vemos en el próximo capítulo ¡Recuerden dejar REVIEW! Sus comentarios son muy importantes; tanto positivos como negativos, porque nos ayudan a mejorar lo que hacemos. Y no, no hay Ooc, bueno tal vez si un poquito; pero intentamos mantener a grandes rasgos la personalidad de los personajes. Lo digo más que todo por este capítulo en Yue pero no el no es el gélido guardián, bueno si, pero no en su totalidad, eso se los iremos explicando a medida que avanza el fic así que paciencia por favor. **

_**Len (si, es el de vocaloid ¬¬): ¿No se le olvida algo? Como no se ¿La respuesta a los REVIEWS?**_

**Hikari y Kurayami: ¡Oh! Es cierto por poco y lo olvidamos ¡Gracias Len! ***Hikari se abalanza sobre Len mientras a Kurayami le resbala una gota al más puro estilo anime por la cabeza*

**Hikari: Bueno responderemos a esa gente sexy que dejo REVIEW! ***Sigue abrazada a Len*

**Cerezo11 (¿Te molesta si te llamo así? Es que como siempre poniendo problema)****:**** ¡Hola! Aquí la continuación. Me encanta que te parezca entretenienda la historia ^^! **

**Isabel****: ****¡Hola! Me encanta que te encante la historia y supongo que tus dudillas jejeje y pues algo así mmmm tendrás que esperar jejeje.**

**Besos y hasta la próxima**

**Se despiden Hikari ***Que sigue abrazada a Len* **(Por si las dudas; si, sigo siendo una Neko escritora) Y Kurayami (También soy una Neko escritora jejeje)**


End file.
